


Wooloo Tord Smutshots

by SleepWhatsThat



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tom's a Zoroark, Tord is a sub, Wooloo Rule 34 anyone, he's also a hybrid, it's porn ok, nothing special, there is no debate, they fuck, uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepWhatsThat/pseuds/SleepWhatsThat
Summary: Wooloo is cute. it's also on rule 34. So. yeah. Wooloo Tord, everyone
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Wooloo Tord Smutshots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lord.cum](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lord.cum).



> (-btw I have an Insta: @sleepwhatsthat69
> 
> you can scream at me there and request stuff too :D)
> 
> I'm not posting the EddTord one unless you post more Wooloo Tord ;D
> 
> Anyways gift for a furry baby racoon uwu
> 
> The racoon also draws like a fucking God
> 
> Instagram: @lord.bun (sfw)  
> Instagram: @lord.cum (nsfw)

"Lily! You're back!" Bella exclaimed, looking up excitedly, beaming up at her older sister and making grabby hands at her.

"Just finished training my team. How're you holding up?" Lily smiled, leaning down to give her sister a fist bump. "Great! I just cooked some stew for everyone," Bella replied, pointing at a steaming plate of stew.

"Smells good. Want to let out your new Pokemon to come and try it?" Lily said, stretching her sore body and taking off her jacket and Pokeball belt. She came over to sit beside her sister, and noticed her looking anxious. "What's wrong?" she asked, and Bella stole a glance towards the Pokeball that held her newly captured Pokemon nervously.

"It's... It's really cute, but it's kind of skittish," Bella explained, reaching for it, and under her sister's watchful eye, let out her Wooloo.

When the blinding white light faded, it revealed the slender body of a Pokemon-human hybrid, who had bright golden eyes that were blinking at his master. "I named him Tord because I remembered this one name from an online name generator. And it seemed to suit him, so yeah! Meet Tord, Lily," Bella said.

"That name generator website you went to was in Norwegian," Lily said with a small sigh. Her sister always discovered the weirdest websites. One day she was going to find out about porn and she wouldn't even be surprised.

Tord's small button nose twitched cutely when he smelt the stew that Bella had prepared, and inched closer eagerly. "Oh? Does it smell good?" Bella said proudly, pushing the plate closer to Tord.

The hybrid got onto all fours happily, nudging his nose into the stew and lapping it up. "Well, he seems well enough behaved to me," Lily said, pulling her own plate of food closer. "He is, when he's around people. It's only when he's around Pokemon that he gets... skittish," Bella explained, leaning forwards to gently run a hand through Tord's smooth wool.

Her Pokemon paused his licking at that, shuttering softly at the touch, hips gently swaying, and Lily observed with a growing grin. So that was why he was so nervous.

"Hey, sis? I can help you with training him to be less nervous around Pokemon. If you could leave me alone with him later after this. You can go fish for a shiny Feebas down that river, I need a couple of hours," Lily said, already eyeing her Pokeballs. "Oh, okay. I'll just take my Grookey with me. What're you gonna do with him?" Bella asked, looking up curiously.

"Just some social training," Lily shrugged, wheezing with laughter in her head. Oh God, if she managed to film that and post it, it would get so many views–

An hour later, with a belly full of stew and a mind full of eagerness, she adjusted the camera carefully, and set it on record, then ran to her belt, picking out a particular Premier Ball and letting the Pokemon inside out.

Her Zoroark was waiting for her directions intently when he appeared, his hands folded behind his back. "Relax, Tom," Lily grinned, and then beckoned him closer, whispering instructions to him.

He gave her a look but nodded, waiting for her to leave before carefully approaching the sheep. He was curled up near the fireplace, watching the flames flicker with his large eyes, which moved their attention away from the fireplace and onto the Zoroark, and he let out a soft noise, raising his head to get a better look.

Tom settled a little ways away from the sheep, wanting him to feel comfortable, and the sheep let out another noise, this time louder, his eyes following Tom. Tom took a moment to look over the sheep, pleased at how soft and smooth his skin was, for a newly caught Pokemon.

But he just sat there idly, waiting for Tord to make the first move. The poor sheep soon got impatient, and shuffled towards fox, resting his head on his thigh, and then arching his back, showing off the curve of his ass.

Tom scoffed, but a clawed hand was already trailing over the sheep's soft shoulder. Prey's skin was always so delightful to touch, so soft and smooth. It always made marking their skin with bruises all the more satisfying.

Quite suddenly, abandoning all instructions from his master to not startle the Wooloo, he roughly gripped the sheep's shoulders with both hands and yanked him upwards onto his lap. Tord got the shock of his life, and instinctively tried to kick out at Tom, but before he could even move, Tom had a firm grip on his hips and squeezed hard.

Tord couldn't help melting into him, shuttering. Tom grinned, kneading his hips with his claws sheathed in, not wanting to harm the sheep just yet. His grin widened when he felt Tord's arousal poking his stomach, and moved a hand down to it, brushing over the top slightly.

Tord let out a sound akin to a mouse's squeak, burying his head into Tom's furry chest, his hands coming up to grip Tom's shoulders. He was trembling slightly, letting out quick, soft breaths at Tom's touch, pleading whines starting to pour out of him.

Tom's other hand was switching between squeezing Tord's hips and stroking the sheep's back, loving the texture of his skin, and occasionally giving his fur soft tugs. The sheep was responding beautifully, his grip on Tom's shoulder tightening, a soft cry spilling out when Tom squeezed around his cockhead.

Tom himself was starting to get heated, his cock starting to show itself. Tord let out a noise of surprise when he was at half-mast, but didn't try anything until Tom's cock was standing fully erect. Then only did he hesitantly reach out to squeeze around the base. The pleased growl that emitted from Tom's throat was enough to encourage Tord to slowly move his hand along the thick shaft, a shiver of arousal shooting through his body at the size of it.

He glanced up towards Tom with lidded eyes, button nose twitching adorably. Tom let a soft noise out, pecking him briefly on the lips before moving down to his neck, running his tongue over the soft skin. Tord's whines were getting louder as he bucked his hips against Tom's hand, desperately searching for more friction.

Tom silenced him with a harsh bite, a loud growl acting as a warning for Tord to be still, and also a reminder that Tord was still considered as prey in his eyes, and he would still be willing to tear into his flesh.

When he was sure that the sheep would be silent, he gripped his slender hips with both hands and turned Tord around, setting the sheep's round ass on his gut. Tord looked back at him curiously, wagging his short tail and waiting for Tom's command, his hand still on Tom's cock.

Tom laid his head down onto Lily's nearby backpack, and pulled Tord's hips towards him, bearing his fangs in a wide grin at the view he had of Tord's ass. Tord let out a startled breath at the movement, his chest sliding to a rest on Tom's gut, but he got the message when Tom's cock gave a twitch in his hand.

He raised himself onto his elbows, gripping the behemoth of a cock in both hands, and took the head into his mouth. Tord gave an experimental suck around it, and when Tom gave a low groan of encouragement, took more of his length into his mouth, trying not to gag, and started bobbing his head.

Meanwhile, Tom had spread Tord's plump thighs, giving them a slight squeeze, and practically drooled at the nice hole presented to him, tugging Tord towards him a little more to rest his bottom half on his chin.

Tord was well on his way to working half of Tom's cock into his small mouth when a sudden warmth in his ass made him choke. The lamb quickly pulled off, panting, and he looked over his shoulder to watched Tom's movement as he caught his breath.

Tom had half his tongue in Tord, testing the give to his ass as he used his claws to hold Tord's cheeks apart. The sheep's tail was wagging as fast as it could, and Tord tried to arch his back, to push Tom's tongue deeper into him, but to no avail, since the fox had a strong grip on him, preventing him from moving.

Tom gave Tord's ass a harsh squeeze when he noticed the lack of attention on his end, and Tord quickly turned back to Tom's length, who's head was leaking. The sheep let out an interested noise, poking his small tongue out to lap the liquid off. He then gave Tom's entire shaft a long, wet lick, using a hand to stimulate the head while he did. Tord was giving the base of Tom's cock wet butterfly kisses when a hand tangled itself into his locks and pulled him away.

Instead, Tom pushed Tord's face onto his cock, forcing the poor lamb's head down, stuffing more than half of his cock down his throat. Tord choked around the intruding object, gagging as he tried to lift his head up, and pathetically failed, only successful in making Tom force him down further.

Tord started crying, tears blurring his vision as he desperately tried to control his gag reflex, swallowing around Tom's length, taking deep shaky breaths. Tom wasn't relenting; instead the sheep's cries only encouraged him to force his tongue deeper into the lamb's tight passage, coating his insides with as much saliva as he could.

It was about ten minutes of pain before Tom finally relented, removing his hand from Tord's locks, and giving him a soft pet as an apology. However, Tord didn't pull away; now that he was getting used to it, he found that he quite liked the weight of Tom's cock down his throat, and also the aching feeling of his jaw. So the sheep simply kept sucking around his length, to Tom's complete surprise.

Tom eventually tugged at the sheep's locks again, pulling him off. He gave Tord's ass a pinch, pushing his hips upwards, and Tord took the hint, heaving himself up by his shoulders, and setting himself down back onto Tom's gut, only to be roughly turned around by Tom again.

Tom slid an arm underneath his head, using the other to lift Tord's hips up and hold him over his cock, teasing Tord's wet entrance with the head. The sheep gave him a look, but waited patiently for Tom to stop playing around.

And then the fox just dropped Tord down onto him without any warning whatsoever.

Tord keened loudly, loving the feeling of being stuffed so full. Both of his hands rested themselves on Tom's stomach as he adjusted to the throbbing cock nestled deep inside him, and then when the sting of the size faded away, he lifted his hips up slowly and then slammed back down.

The tears that had dried on Tord's cheeks were flowing once more, as when his ass was flush with Tom's hips, he gave his hips a slow roll, shivering as Tom's behemoth of a dick stirred up his insides in every good way possible. The lamb's hands were roaming over Tom's well-toned stomach and chest, faintly wondering if he would be as strong as Tom if he received training. His train of thought was interrupted when Tom bucked up into him.

Tord's eyes rolled back into his head, as the head of Tom's cock was nudged firmly against his prostate. Frantically wanted more of the feeling, Tord started bouncing desperately, angling his hips to try and get Tom to hit his prostate again.

But quite unfortunately, the lamb was tired from today's ordeal of dick sucking and also getting a Quick Ball thrown at him from out of nowhere when he was grazing in the fields, and soon enough his bounces were getting slower, and he let out a cry as he so desperately wanted to cum, switching to grinding his hips instead. The fox took pity on him and still using one hand, held him still as he took over the hard work, thrusting up harshly into him.

Tord met Tom's thrusts with broken moans, letting his head fall limply to the side, on the warm fluff surrounding his neck, as he let the fox take over, tongue hanging out with soft pants as he could feel himself edging closer to the edge. Tom's grip on Tord's hips dragging red welts over his fair skin, which just edged the sheep further into overstimulation, weakly attempting to buck his hips down. A rough squeeze here and a strong thrust there and...

Tord cried out in pleasure as he came without any stimulation to his cock at all. Lifting a trembling hand to slowly jerk himself off, riding through his orgasm, he let out another, louder, cry as Tom came too, buried as deep as he could into his ass, filling the sheep with thick ropes of cum.

Tord let out a pitiful whine when Tom's orgasm finally ceased, dropping his body onto Tom's chest, panting from overstimulation. His tail wagged weakly when Tom's softening cock slipped out from his hole, the cum trickling out slowly, coating Tom's stomach in his own jizz.

Tom waited for a moment, catching his breath, and then sat up, sliding his arm around Tord's waist securely before getting to his feet, resting Tord's light body on his hip as he carefully surveyed the campsite.

He noticed Lily's "hidden" camera right away, and scoffing at his Master's immaturity, Shadowballed the device into atoms. Tord cracked open a tired eye, but didn't question him, instead snuggling against his warm chest, slipping into unconsciousness as a voice in the back of his head wondered how Bella would react to him getting banged by her sister's Pokemon.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
